1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a decorative lamp which is convenient to be installed and stored.
2. Description of Related Art
At festivals and other special occasions, decorative lamps are widely used ornaments. Conventional decorative lamps, which have unspecific appearances, generally cover or are twisted on something which needs to be decorated. Hence, it is very inconvenient for a user to set up these decorative lamps. Moreover, it is also difficult to store the decorative lamps.
Therefore, the invention provides a decorative lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp which is easy to be set up.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp which is convenient to be stored.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.